


5:22 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Several tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face as injuries caused him to wince.





	5:22 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Several tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face as injuries caused him to wince before he assumed he wasn't going to view the sun another time.

THE END


End file.
